There are many types of MEMS devices that may require accurate timebases. For example, inertial sensors may produce outputs corresponding to measurements of acceleration, velocity or heading at a prescribed sample rate. Accurate interpretation of such outputs will impose requirements on the tolerance of the sample rate, which is ultimately related to the timebase accuracy. For example, an application of an inertial sensor may make use of velocity measurements to perform a calculation of a change in position. Such calculations require integration and any tolerance in the sensor sample rate will translate into a corresponding tolerance in the calculation of position.
There are many types of integrated timebases known in the art. They include R-C oscillators, L-C oscillators, and the like which are based on passive components. Such oscillators typically exhibit high noise and large frequency tolerance. In addition, the operation of these types of oscillators cannot be made to correspond to the characteristics of the MEMS device according to changes in the manufacturing process, voltage and temperature. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for providing an integrated timebase for a MEMS device that overcomes the above identified issues. The system and method should be efficient, cost effective and adaptable to existing environments. The present invention addresses such a need.